1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is related to mounting apparatus and methods for mounting and retaining helmets, such as firemen's helmets, in vehicles.
2. State of the Prior Art
Helmets of many kinds, styles, and designs are made for protecting people's heads, necks, and shoulders in many activities and situations, but mountings for retaining helmets when not in use have not garnered as much attention. There are several specialized mounting systems for mounting helmets on motorcycles, but, generally, anything that would hold a helmet on a wall or on a piece of equipment, out of the way or to protect the helmet, has been considered sufficient. However, the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) adopted standards in 2009 that focused on firemen's helmets stowed in cabs of fire trucks and emergency vehicles that require the helmets to be mounted in such a manner as to remain secure in the mounting under acceleration g-forces of 9 g forward and back and 3 g from any other direction and roll conditions. Commercially available helmet mounting apparatus at the time these standards were adopted were incapable of meeting those criteria.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative, but not exclusive or exhaustive, of the subject matter. Other aspects and limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.